1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to the manufacturing of printed circuit boards, particularly to a method for manufacturing a printed circuit board with a cavity.
2. Description of Related Art
Printed circuit boards (PCBs) are widely used in electronic devices. Some PCBs require a cavity. The cavity may be configured to accommodate an electronic component, which is in electrical communication with the PCB.
A typical method for manufacturing a printed circuit board with a cavity includes following steps. First, a first substrate is provided. The first substrate includes a circuit layer, which has an electrically conductive wiring and a pad. Second, the circuit layer of the first substrate is covered with a protective layer. Third, a second substrate is laminated to the circuit layer via an adhesive layer to obtain a PCB substrate. Fourth, a portion of the second substrate which is overlaid on the pad is removed, thus a cavity is defined in the PCB substrate. Finally, the protective layer in the cavity is removed, and thus the pad is exposed. As such, an electronic component can be mounted in the cavity and be in electrical communication with the pad.
However, the protective layer covering the pad is not easy to remove. If there is any protective layer remaining in the cavity, reliability of the connection between the pad and the electronic component will be affected.
What is needed, therefore, is a method for manufacturing the printed circuit board with cavity which can overcome the above-described problems.